Chameleos Ecology
In-Game Information Eyewitness sightings of this Elder Dragon are extremely rare due to its ability to disappear at will. It is thought that shocking it may make it reappear, but this method has not yet been tested. Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Unknown *Infraorder: Mist Dragon *Family: Chameleos *Species: Chameleosモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～: https://twitter.com/GullNavy/status/1209683713614696448 Chameleos are a part of the Elder Dragon class. They are tricky Elder Dragons well-known for being master thieves. Habitat Range The Chameleos' habitat range is restricted to tropical and subtropical environments such as the Swamp, Jungle, Primal Forest, Everwood, Ruined Ridge and the Forest and Hills. The beast will not venture from these temperate climates, and it doesn't appear capable of surviving in environmental extremes. Interestingly, there have been incidents where Chameleos have wandered into the Battlequarters. Ecological Niche Chameleos are ambush hunters, waiting patiently for prey to pass by while they blend perfectly into their surroundings. Chameleos can and will eat almost anything, and can use different tactics to take down varying sizes of prey. Should its prey be a Neopteron such as a Vespoid, Altaroth, Bnahabra, or Konchu it will simply snatch it out of the air using its long sticky tongue. If it is a supply camp, it'll steal with each opportunity it gets. Biological Adaptations Chameleos are different from other Elder Dragons, as they are not nearly as "elegant" in their appearance as other Elder Dragon species. Chameleos have a number of biological adaptations that make them extremely unique. Most notably is the Chameleos's trademark camouflage mechanism. Each species of Chameleos has a different way of camouflaging itself. By generating a weak electric current in its skin that interacts with the mist it can breathe, the Elder Dragon can bend light around itself, rendering it effectively invisible. Some Chameleos use special ore to enable their camouflage. This illusion is not, however, perfect; If Chameleos sustains significant damage or dismemberment to its tail and or horn, it can lose this ability altogether. Chameleos also loses its stealth if poisoned. Chameleos have independently moving eyeballs that protrude from the sides of its head to create a wider field of vision. Chameleos have several nasty defenses should it ever come under attack. Its acid is incredibly potent, capable of dissolving all but rock. For hunters this often means severe armor degradation and severally decreased stamina. They possess an extremely strong poison, which can be released from its mouth at will and often whipped into a thick cloud by the dragon's wings. Some Chameleos also possess an extra vocal cord paralysis poison in their acid globs. Finally, it can exhale large amounts of mist to further hinder the vision of hunters, allowing it to either make a swift getaway or launch a surprise attack with ease. Some rare individuals have the strange ability to make floating stamina-draining bubbles come from the ground around them when angered. They appear to be more intelligent, as they will use their tongue to launch hunters into the air, and form a toxic cloud aimed at the launched hunter. Their abilities to make acid globs and poison stamina-draining spray is also improved, as they can spit 3 globs at once and make a more wide spray. Behavior Chameleos are very intelligent creatures. They will wait patiently at a spot of importance such as a water source or natural crossroads, waiting for prey to pass by. Chameleos are well known for stealing items from hunters. Chameleos do this in order for the hunter to lose motivation in hunting them down. Sources *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations *Monster Hunter XX *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201502/02070720.html References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology